He Had No Choice
by ScienceofDeduction22
Summary: What do you do when you are backed into a wall, all options taken from you? Do you hide away, or do you trust in the fate that destiny has for you. This is the crisis that Merlin faces. To choose to go down helplessly, or reveal himself for all the world to see. Based on scenes from the Series 5 trailer.


**AN: This is something that I whipped up the other day, my Muse jumping back into the driver's seat after an extended absence. This is my take on something that was shown in the trailer for the new season, so there might be a few slight spoilers. Please enjoy.**

This was always going to be a dangerous mission. The knights had been taken, and there was no other choice but to go and get them back. Getting into the strong hold had been the easy part. Arthur had been slightly surprised with the ease that his servant had crept into a supposedly secure fortress, but had chosen not to comment on it. He had simply filed the observation away, to investigate further on another day. Provided that they had another day.

The knights had been kept in rather deplorable conditions, though they were no worse for wear. Gwaine had even joked about all the times that they had been locked in various dungeons, though no one had really laughed. As he guided his men out a moment of peace had stolen over Arthur. He had his people back, his friends. As long as they could get back to the safety of Camelot everything would be fine. He would never admit it to anyone, but one of his worst nightmares contained a situation much like this, where the people he cared about were in danger, and he failed to help them. Merlin would have said that sometimes there was nothing that he could do, but deep within his heart Arthur would never be able to accept that. He would always feel a keen responsibility for the people that had put their trust in him.

They only had one more great room to traverse before they would reach the relative safety of the hidden passageway out of the castle. That was where everything went wrong. Suddenly they were surrounded by their enemies.

There was nothing left for them to do. Completely outnumbered the knights of Camelot closed ranks in a final attempt to protect their king; they knew that it was a futile gesture, that this was going to be their end, but they would do this. It would be one last statement for the man who had led them through many battles, and who had risked it all to save them. There were only a few weapons for the whole group. All of the knights had been stripped of all potential dangers when they had been captured. However, that did not mean that any of the men were willing to go down without a fight. Arthur tightened the grip on his sword, and the others clenched their fists. Even usually mild mannered Percival looked menacing to all those who stood between them and freedom.

Their foes drew closer, weapons raised, teeth bared in sinister grins. To them victory was confidently assured. The defenders of Camelot drew together and from the center of the group the King spoke up.

"It has been an honor, men. You are all true knights of Camelot."

All of the knights nodded and bravely faced their doom with shoulders squared and heads held high.

~:~

That is where their story would have ended, with the heroes meeting a brave demise, had there not been one person previously overlooked. The servant had faithfully followed his King into this fight, ready to protect the man who was his Master, his King, and, most importantly, his best friend. He had planned on acting from the sidelines, as he always did, but it looked like that option was being taken from him. There was little else that he could do.

He watched the enemies closing in and knew he had no choice. He would have to do this. He had sworn to protect Arthur, not matter the cost. Maybe this was the moment, the one that had destiny had decided that everything would change. Privately Merlin was panicking. He had been watching Arthur closely for the past few years. He was now King, and was slowly bringing all of the surrounding lands under one banner. Destiny was unfolding in front of the young Warlock's eyes. Surely that meant that Arthur was ready to accept Merlin for what he was…

Merlin drew a deep breath into his lungs and slowly released it. It was time, and there would be no going back after this.

He yelled out over the jeers.

"Do you trust me?"

Never taking his eyes off their foes Arthur replied.

"What kind of stupid question is that, Merlin?"

His servant insisted. "Do you?!"

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." The old taunt, which had long ago lost any sting, fell from his lips automatically. However, a moment later he continued, this time in a more serious tone. "Yes, of course I do."

In a quiet voice that could be heard by no one Merlin said "Then please forgive me."

Gathering his strength he yelled to his friends "Stand back!"

Surprised at his sudden outburst they all turned to look at him, only reel back. Merlin's hands were above his head, and his eyes blazed a deep gold. Yelling words that none of them could understand he fluidly knelt to the ground, slamming his palms into the dirt. A small puff of dust rose on the impact, but it was soon lost in the wave of pure energy that originated from the crouching man. It passed through the knights harmlessly, but as soon as it came in contact with the mercenaries it became deadly, pulsing through their ranks and decimating them.

It was over in moments. Soon the room was silent, only the sounds of the knights shocked breaths and Merlin's slight panting were breaking the intense stillness.

Slowly the now revealed Warlock raised his head, eyes immediately searching out Arthur's. He could not read the emotions in them.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, and it was not the voice of a king that spoke. It was the voice of a man who had his whole world turned on its head.

"What did you do?"

**AN: Any thoughts? I would love to hear from you.**


End file.
